Betrayed and Loved
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome thought she had a true friend, she should've known she was wrong. Her heart gets broke into pieces, but there is a true and loyal friend there to pick them up. SessXxKag ONESHOT


A/n: Ok, so some of this is true

A/n: Ok, so some of this is true. It actually happened to me. But shh… lets keep that between me and you ..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's I do however own the plot.

Warning: Suggestive terms.

Note: Sesshoumaru is NOT InuYasha's brother. The person telling the story is Kagome.

--

It was horrible. I still remember it to this day. However, it no longer hurts me to think about it. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. Wondering what I'm talking about? Alright, I'll tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you.

It was a cool night outside, bright stars shining in the sky, the air fresh smelling, deer running around. However, where this took place, was inside.

I had my friend over, Kikyou. We had been best friends since fourth grade, and stayed steady best friends since junior year in high school. However, several weeks back we had a falling out. She thought it was stupid, I knew it wasn't.

What happened was she told my ex-boyfriend, that I had been cheating on him for three months when we were together. It wasn't true. We were taking a break, so I did have sex with one guy.

So we started being friends again, Kikyou and I. We weren't best friends anymore, maybe in her eyes we were, but in mine, we weren't. She obviously didn't know this.

During that time we weren't talking, Kikyou started talking with my ex-boyfriend more and more. I had a sneaking feeling they were starting to like each other quite a lot, ya know? Little did I know I was right.

So, anyways. Kikyou was over, and we were so bored, with nothing to do. So I called my ex to talk to. He answered and we started joking around and picking on each other playfully, the three of us.

Well I went outside to smoke a cigarette and I took the other phone with me while Kikyou was talking to my ex, InuYasha. Well I'm sure they didn't know I was listening he said to her,

"You know I love ya, babe."

I was speechless, tears started welling up in my eyes, but then I thought, he was probably just messing around. So I went back inside and she was off the phone. I asked her why and she said that she didn't feel right it talking to him, I told her I didn't care.

A few minutes later, he called back, because he got an old text message from Kikyou. I answered and handed the phone over to her, because I was extremely upset and mad. I go to use the bathroom, and she goes upstairs with the phone.

I had thought they were talking about me, and that's why she went upstairs, but I was oh so wrong.

Since it's my phone I picked it up and heard moaning. They were having phone sex, on my phone, in my room.

I dropped the phone ran to the bathroom, locked myself in, slid down the door and cried like I have never cried before. I could feel my heart breaking, wanting to jump out of my body. Kikyou knew I was still in love with him, yet she still did that.

I was shaking, trembling, and shuddering, like I was freezing. I crawled over to the bathtub and started running bathwater. I needed an escape. I slipped into the tub, the lights off, I didn't want to see myself, I didn't want to see how heart broken I was. I didn't want to see my heart shattered, I didn't want to see the glow lost in my eyes.

I dipped backwards on my back, submerging my head into the water, plugging my nose. I contemplated drowning myself in there. However, I knew I couldn't I had things to live for, I had a career I still wanted. I stopped crying while in the tub, I calmed down.

I crawled out of the tub, finally turned on the light, got dressed, I didn't worry about drying off, I wanted to feel something. I looked at my self in the mirror. I saw what I didn't want to see.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down in my computer chair, I told my friends online, I emailed my best friend Sesshoumaru, and told him. I was so upset.

Kikyou was asleep, and I got a message from InuYasha, asking me why I hated him so much and why I said he could rot in hell. I told him, and he knew he fucked up.

He told me the truth. He apologize, I told him I hated him. It was a nasty fight.

The next morning I woke Kikyou up at 11am because she had to get ready to leave for this dance thing, she was suppose to be coming back over afterwards. However, I told her to go back home after the dance thing, and to get the hell out of my house. She did.

I told my mom a lie, I told her that Kikyou was feeling sick and wouldn't be coming back over. Then I broke down and told her that InuYasha and Kikyou were falling in love with each other, I couldn't tell her the real reason.

I went back to the computer, because I needed to talk to someone. Sesshoumaru emailed me, I was slightly happy. He said, he had a surprise for me, I was confused.

So I sat there at the computer using myspace, and checking my email and such, when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over. So I went and answered the door, it was Sesshoumaru, standing there his arms open.

Instantly I rushed into them, crying against him, soaking his shirt with tears I didn't know I still had. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into my house, shutting the door.

Then he plopped down on my couch, me still in his arms, as I cried against him he rubbed soothing circles on my back. My tears stopped and I calmed down. He titled my chin up towards him, and kissed me, just a small peck, but it was enough to make me feel better.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, and I kissed him, quite passionately. He held on to me. I clung to him like he was my life line through the fog. He told me that InuYasha was an asshole and just lost the best thing that ever existed.

Well later that day, Sesshoumaru and I ended up having sex. I was on birth control so we didn't use a condom. He stayed with me the whole day, and stayed the night, and we ended up going to school together, he drove.

Well months went by and Sesshoumaru and I were dating, but, it was low-key and no one but my sister Ayame knew.

I had been feeling quite sick the past few months, throwing up, feeling miserable. I told Ayame, and she said I should take a pregnancy test. I thought she was crazy, but I did anyways, it read positive. I freaked out. Calming down I called my doctor and made an appointment.

I went the next day to the doctor, and he gave me two tests, the pee one, and the blood test. A few days later I got a call from my doctor, and he told me I was pregnant. I hung up and I freaked, I cried, I was only 17, and Sesshoumaru was the same age.

I called Ayame and told her. She said she knew it and asked what I was going to do. I told her I was going to keep the baby. After I hung up with her, I called Sesshoumaru and told him, he came over immediately. He said he loved me, and supported what ever I chose to do.

I told him I wanted to leave the house, and that Ayame was going to call my mom and tell her about me being pregnant. Well she did. My mom called Sesshoumarus' cell phone and asked to talk to me, she asked me, and I confirmed it.

She cried, and I cried, but she was alright with it and said she loved me.

Many months later I gave birth to a little baby girl, I named her Rin. Sesshoumaru and I stayed together, it had been two years since Rin was born, and we finally got married. I was so happy.

In fact I still am happy. I'm still with Sesshoumaru and Rin is now 8 years old. I'm pregnant again, with a little baby sister for Rin. We couldn't be happier.

I learned those many years ago, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

So please, if something bad like this happens to you, don't kill your self, you will find true love in the most unexpected place.


End file.
